


"You already knew."

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes back to the changing rooms at the end of the day in search of what he thinks is his forgotten Maths book just to find out that actually, he didn't forget it. It was purposely taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You already knew."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 22nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

When Danny goes back into the changing rooms at the end of the day to get his Maths book – he's looked in his locker where he should have put it after first class which was Maths but it wasn't there so the only other place he can think of is the changing rooms as he'd had Gym class right after – he can tell that there's someone there because the shower is running.

 

He goes for his locker, and surprise of surprises actually finds his book there. He grabs it, get his hand back out of his locker, still holding onto the door with one hand so that he can close it and something just prods at him in his mind. Danny's eyes squint, he arches an eyebrow, and then he turns slowly on his heels until he finds – Danny bites the inside of his cheeks and then smirks.

 

Danny places his book back into his locker and lets his bag slide down his arm onto his locker as well before he closes the door and walks towards the shower area.

 

When Danny reaches the showers he leans his right shoulder and hip onto the archway and patiently waits for the teen there to acknowledge him.

 

It's a while and Danny has more than plenty enough time to admire the wet body in front of him. Jackson is on one of the side showers so Danny can see both his front and back. He has his head resting on his left forearm which he has leaning on the wall covering his eye sight, and his mouth is open but there's no noise coming out of it.

 

Danny does try to keep his eyes at head level, but eventually he follows the wondering hand which leaves what it was doing to exactly grab Danny's attention because the path it takes is up Jackson's chest to his neck and then back down and around to rub at the small of his back before it runs down the nearest ass cheek and then goes back to Jackson's front, to his cock where it had originally been.

 

Danny bites his lower lip before he puts on an expectant expression once again.

 

“I can hear you,” Jackson finally acknowledges him, but doesn't turn to him.

 

“Over the water running?” Danny dubiously asks, he's made absolutely no noise that would be heard over it, especially seeing as Jackson's head is directly under the shower head.

 

Jackson lifts his head from his arm, straightens up his back but keeps looking down at where he's stroking his cock and waves his left hand in the air. “Don't give me that, you _know_.”

 

“Even though you've never told me,” Danny agrees.

 

“You _already_ knew,” Jackson protests as he turns his face to look at Danny.

 

“And you know that I know,” Danny reasons. “And yet, here we are,” Danny opens his hands to motion towards Jackson's lower body, even as he keeps his eyes on his best friend's face. “With you still jacking yourself off despite having heard me come in, not just that, but _made_ me come in here.”

 

Because his Maths book? Totally Jackson.

 

Jackson shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Just like it would have been nice if you'd told me you're a werewolf, it would be nice if you'd told me you are leaving,” Danny comments, folding his arms.

 

Jackson waves his hand in the air again even as he looks away. “You knew as soon as you saw me,” Jackson excuses. “I have to go,” Jackson adds, not telling Danny he's leaving, but that he _has to_.

 

“And you think you gotta prove you're right before you leave?” Danny concludes.

 

Jackson looks back at him with a smirk. “I don't have _to_.”

 

“But it would be nice to see proof to know for real, right?” Danny asks, rubbing salt on the wound because Jackson could totally have told him that he's leaving instead of dragging him down here.

 

“I _am_ right.”

 

“Do you know how right you are?” Danny rhetorically asks without waiting for an answer from Jackson. “You are so right that I'm gonna stay here until you finish up and you know what, I guess I might maybe get hard,” Danny ponders with a shrug. “You have a nice body, I'm sure you'll make some pretty noises, but you're my best friend and you're not my type and you're still gonna have no proof because I will have stayed right here rooted to the spot, absolutely 100% able to resist you,” Danny gives him a smirk of his own.

 

“You know,” Jackson says looking back down. “Anyone who sees us thinks that it's _me_ who's the ass, but they're wrong, they are so, so wrong.”

 

Danny chuckles.

 

“You and your good boy act,” Jackson continues but it's obvious that he's smiling.

 

“You know me,” Danny says. “I never said I wasn't an ass.” Danny looks down for a moment at Jackson pumping his cock, gosh he's hot, and then looks back up. “You're just more of an obvious ass to way many more people.”

 

“But you're the biggest ass though,” Jackson reiterates.

 

“I have a lovely ass,” Danny retorts instead.

 

Jackson turns his face to look at Danny with a smile, and then he turns around until he's leaning against the wall with his back.

 

Danny keeps his eyes firmly looking up at Jackson's face, but he's far enough away that he can still see Jackson pumping his cock slow, ever so slow, in his field of vision. He watches Jackson as he brings his free hand up to his chest and then bends his head down to watch it as he teases first one nipple and then the other, and then rubs his hand over his stomach.

 

Jackson keeps teasing himself, runs his hand down to join the other in stroking his cock before he releases it completely and runs both hands back around to his hips and then down to his ass cheeks which he gropes and splays to the sides, opening himself up, hoping to tease _Danny_ as he can't see his hole which will be so clearly on display.

 

Jackson juts out his hips and consequently his cock even as he keeps his hands on his ass.

 

“Helping hand?” Jackson asks as he tilts his head towards Danny.

 

Danny knows Jackson's able to smell his arousal, that Jackson can tell Danny is completely and utterly hard. “I'm good,” Danny answers.

 

“That wasn't an offer,” Jackson says. “But yeah, sure, we can give each other a helping hand.”

 

Danny chuckles, and gives a small shake of his head, of course Jackson wanted a helping hand for himself.

 

Jackson brings both his hands back around to the front of his body, stroking his cock with one hand and caressing his bollocks with the other. “How about you come make out with me?”

 

“Kiss you and rub my hands over your upper body while you get yourself off?” Danny suggests. Jackson nods and Danny says, “No thanks.”

 

“Not even one kiss as a goodbye?” Jackson pouts.

 

“You ain't getting rid of me that easy,” Danny declares.

 

“You're gonna make me fly you out before I ever get to touch you, aren't you?” Jackson asks.

 

Danny chuckles, and teasingly runs his tongue over his lower lip. “You should be so lucky.”

 


End file.
